


Why Wait

by virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala Can't wait to get back to quarters so why bother waiting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> This is a Christmas Present for Dizzy. I haven't Fic'd in a long time. Hope this is up to standards.

She just wants him naked.

So it's the middle of a briefing… So he's standing in front of everyone discussing the plan… In a room full of people… 

None of this seems to enter her mind as she begins to picture herself stripping him. He looks around the room and catches her eye and she knows that he knows what she wants. She can see it. She rakes her gaze down his body and watches the stirring in his pants. The slight pink in his cheeks, the throat clear and quick turn around back to the slide show.

Why are his clothes still on? 

Vala grunts, which makes Teal'c glance over at her. "Frog in my throat." she murmurs to him but from his smirk in response she's sure he also now knows that a frog isn't what she's thinking about in her throat right now. 

A soft sigh escapes her lips as she leans her head back against the chair and enjoys the view of Cam's ass a he somehow continues this presentation. Her palms warm just imagining them sliding over his butt, pulling him deeper inside her, squeezing the hard muscles as he pumps into her…

"Damn." Vala curses under her breath. 

Or she thought it was under her breath… "Is there a problem Ms Mal Doran?" Landry's voice echoes over the meeting room. "I'm not sure how exploring the planet from a ship before landing brings a 'damn' to the conversation." 

"Well… Just thinking about the status of… the…" She has no idea what Cam was even talking about. He'd even mentioned it to her this morning, in bed, but she'd been too distracted by his gorgeous arms at the time. "Fishing?" She grins. "Yeah, the fishing in the area. Who doesn't love a nice relaxing time trying to catch those slimy beasts… We should be looking for dams in the area…" She leans forward to try to make her point clearer. The point that she didn't even know she had until half a second ago. "I've heard a dammed river is much the best for fishing."

Everyone just sort of stares at her before Sam speaks. "Okay…" She's giving Vala that look. The woman to woman I know you're up to something look. "If it means that much to Vala we can add searching for dams to the list of things." 

Cam just seems confused, which makes Vala lick her lips because his confused face is completely adorable. "Al-Alright." He stammers before adding the word dams to the list of other things. Things like lifeforms, resources, a Stargate… 

Thankfully it's not much longer and Cam wraps it up. He returns to his seat next to Vala and slides his chair in. Her hands, conveniently located under the table, start to fidget with a desire to touch him. The one closest slowly glides over and finds his knee. She can see the startle out of the corner of her eye and she squeezes before letting her nails scratch lightly. She bets he's still hard. 

There's an ache between her thighs to find out for sure. Why are these meetings endless? She splays her fingers and starts gently massaging his leg, the inner bits, right above the knee. She can't go higher without alerting everyone to what she's doing but she moves upward as far as her assessment of the situation decides is appropriate. 

His muscles contract under her palm and she stifles a smile. She knows his erection is now more noticeable. She can make out the harder bump in his pants between his legs through the gap between him and the table. 

Vala's hand is being moved now. He's not tossing it back at her but instead Cam captures it for himself and turns it palm up, resting it against his leg right above his knee. He begins tracing shapes against her palm, first following the natural creases before switching to letters.

It feels so good it takes Vala a moment to realize he's writing her a message. She starts paying closer attention as the shivers of pleasure rake over her body. She swallows hard and nods, answering the written question on her palm, as stealthily as she can. 

Are you wet? 

God, yes she is. She's soaking at this point.

Just the fact that he's playing this game with her makes her giddy. The anticipation mixed with the thrill of the location of their flirting is driving her mad. Vala isn't sure she can remember why she let him leave bed this morning. Then General Landry clears his throat.

"Vala, will that work?"

Shit, shit… "Sorry, sir…"

"Can you get this Gou'ald translated in time for us to leave in 48 hours?" He repeats, seemingly very annoyed with her. A tone she's very familiar with.

"I'm sure I can." She smiles and slowly pulls her hand from Cam's grasp. Maybe she ought to pay attention to the rest of it. 

It turns out to be a decision she doesn't regret when everyone immediately begins pushing their chairs back to leave. She swivels her chair to face Cameron, her legs crossing up under her, leaning over and resting her chin on her elbows. "You have plans now?"

He chuckles. "Possibly…" 

"Do they involve" She glances around the room, making sure everyone has scattered. "Me and possibly other things?"

"Why don't you lead the way to your room and I'll let you know on the way."

She giggles knowing why she has to lead. "Very clever." He just shrugs and waits until she's standing and then follows as closely as possibly without looking suspicious. She wants to reach back and clasp his hand but resists as they walk to her room. Her legs practically ache from not racing down the halls of the SGC, but somehow she controls the urge. 

The door is in sight when Daniel comes around the corner. "Vala did you get the tablet and 3 scrolls for translating?"

Should she lie? Probably not since she's sure he's here because he knows that she didn't get them yet. Honestly… "Not yet."

"Don't you think you should start on them? That's a lot of translating…" 

She blows the bangs that have fallen slightly into her eyes out of frustration with his nitpicking of when she does her work more than anything. Can he not see how fucking horny she is?! "If, perhaps, I needed all the time it takes you to do the Gou'ald translation, then yes, I should. But I'm quite a bit faster at it." 

The scowl makes her smirk, but only for a moment before she hides it. Vala knows she's hit a sensitive spot. 

"I still think you should dally." He gives Cam a questioning look before stalking off to bother someone else.

That's when she feels a hand on her hip, pressing her forward, and his breath against her ear. "That was close." Cam whispers. Goddamn she needs him. It's beyond just want at this point.

A quick look around gives them the all clear and she sprints with him the last 30 feet to her room. The door gives way and both of them rush through in a flash. As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them he has her pressed up against it and is kissing her.

Cam's mouth is devouring her own and their tongues are swiftly teasing and playing together. His lips are hard and demanding at first but soon soften and caress. She sucks on his lower lip before parting for a breath. 

"About fucking time." She moans as her and tangles in his short hair and pull him close again. Her head tilts as she smiles. "I'm so wet for you." 

His hips thrust against her as he uses his hands to lift her up so their pelvises meet. She can feel him hard between her thighs now and she rolls her hips against him as their mouths duel again. They kiss and dry hump against the wall for a moment, just basking in how hot it is. Then he's walking and it's fantastic to be carried. She giggles and hugs herself closer to him. Her lips play over his neck and along his earlobe.

She's slipping a little, but it pushes his cock harder against her, nicking right on her clit, through all the fabric, but she feels it and cries out. 

Soon they are falling back on the bed, Cam laying back so she's on top. They both love her on top. She starts riding him immediately craving that feeling she just had. His hands are on her ass, pulling, squeezing, thumbs rubbing her hips bones. Both of them are panting with the heat of it all. Her legs spread more and she leans forward as she speeds up her motions. 

"You gonna come from just this, baby?" His voice vibrates over her and she pushes harder. Fuck yes.

"Oh god…" Her voice is guttural and needy. "Yeah… Oh, Cam…" She's so going to come. He starts thrusting up in rhythm with her now and it's sending her up another level of pleasure. "Fuck…" He's pulling her tighter, somehow, and then she's there. Her body stiffens and she's jerking against him. There's a little bit of regret as he's not inside her but she'll have that later. They aren't even close to finished. 

"You're so hot. Damn, Vala…" Cam's still moving against her as she collapses on top of him before rolling off to the side. Her leg keeps moving across his dick to keep him interested while she takes a moment to recover. "Holy fuck…" She can hear the want in his voice.

"Yes, fucking…" Her breathing is returning to somewhat normal levels as she slides off the bed and stretches, all her muscles have this wonderful release of tension. Vala's not much of a time waster when it's in her best interests so she starts striping. Her shirt, tank top, and bra go flying across the room as she watches him sit up on the edge of the bed. 

Her pants are about to follow but Cam's reaching for her now and pulling her hips towards the vee between his legs. His mouth covers a nipple and starts suckling her before she can figure out what his plans are for herself. Her fingers grip his head, running through his soft hair and holding him close to her body. She knows he loves her breasts and damn if she doesn't love him loving them. He's making the most delicious sounds as he laves and sucks at her. She can feel her body readying itself again for fucking.

"Why do we still have clothes on?" He's mumbling against her skin as he kisses his way to her other breast. 

Vala giggles at that. "I was taking mine off when-" He's suckling her again and she gasps with the pleasure of it. "When someone distracted me…" She's not exactly letting go of him to let either of them continue however.

"How could I just sit here and pass this up, baby?" He's nuzzling between her breasts now as he lets his hands caress us her sides, around to her back and the grasps her shoulders to pull her down for a kiss on the mouth. It's sweeter than before, still full of heat but his urgency has cooled, just enough, and she's still building back up so their tongues take time to play and she nips at his upper lip as he pulls back. 

He's unbuttoning his shirt now and Vala quickly finishes divesting herself of the rest of her clothing. Once she's stark naked she's got her fingers against the buttons of his BDU pants carefully undoes all the fastenings. She's tugging on the waist and he lifts up, after tossing his shirt to the floor, to let her free him from his pants and briefs. 

Vala's eyes never leave his crotch as she releases his erection from it's confines. He's so gorgeous and hard and it's all hers. They're quick about his undershirt and socks and now she's on her knees in front of him and before he can blink she takes his penis in hand and is licking him like it's the last lolly she's ever going to see. 

With her eyes on his she takes the head of his cock into her mouth and starts flickering her tongue along the ridge, sucking lightly and then using the tip of her tongue to tease the little hole. She's rewarded with some fluids that she rubs around the tip before swallowing it. Vala likes to take her time, especially when he's already so turned on. She wants to see how far to the edge she can bring him. How hard can she get him before it's too much. 

"Shit, Vala!" His words echo over her as she begins taking more and more of him into her mouth and then slowly withdrawing to just the head again. It doesn't take her long to establish a nice rhythm or sucking and sliding her tongue along the underside as she pulls him deeper into her mouth. She lets him bump the back of her throat but doesn't try to go further. Her gag reflex is strong and attempting to deep throat him is highly uncomfortable. She's never found that he seems to mind though. Cam's moaning her name consistently and she knows he's right at that precipice. His cock is so swollen in against her palm and she squeezes harder at the base before pulling her mouth off with a pop.

"How do you want me?" She whispers as she stands, knees slightly achy from the hard floor. She pushes his chest as she slides on the bed with him. 

Cameron sort of blushes as they are scooting into a more comfortable location. "First I want to taste you." He says it as he's grabbing hold of her knees, rubbing at the soreness, before rolling over her and pressing them to part. She, of course, complies with the request. "Then I think… I think we'll see where that takes us."

She's always been much more of a planner in the bedroom than Cam is, but it works for them. He's never complained and as she makes room for him to lower his face to her cunt she can't think of a singe thing wrong with his off the cuff plans. 

He takes his time exploring her thighs as he moves closer to her sex. Light kisses, soft bites, and a nuzzle here and there as he descends make another rush of wetness leave her body. She is soaking wet - still, again? Does it matter? 

Nothing else matters as his lips find purchase against her clit. it's almost startling as her mind was elsewhere just feeling the sensations and not thinking about what was coming next. The way he starts little sucks and licks right on that tiny bud tell her that she is, in fact, coming next however.

Her voice is breathy as she calls his name, begging for more pressure, just begging for more. More of him, more of this, more of the nows and the tomorrows and the next weeks and the forevers. Her legs spread further and she bucks up into his mouth. Part of her never wants this to end, but the other part wants to feel completion again. That latter part seems to be winning as her fingers twist in his short hair, surly pulling harder than she should be, but being unable to stop herself. 

When he presses a finger into her with almost no resistance she hears him swear. "Fucking A, Vala. You're so wet." He swears again, she's sure it's a curse, but it's muffles against her cunt as his mouth goes back to what should be it's sole purpose in life - eating her out. He adds a second finger and she feels that slightly filled sensation, it's marvelous. One of her legs curls around his back a heel digging into his side to attempt to pull him in closer, but he's already given up all leeway. The grip with her foot makes her feel better though and gives her purchase to brace against and pull her hips up to ride his mouth while he devours her pussy.

Cam's fingers being a pumping a motion and she's sure she's about to lose it. Everything is so tight and her body is thrumming with pleasure. 

She starts to get louder, "Cameron… oh… Jesus… oh…" But then he's gone. She's being flipped onto her stomach, legs spread around his, and her hips pulled up. "Oh God, yes…" She loves when he takes charge like this. When he makes a decision on how to make her his. She can feel the tip of his erection against her, spreading her lips open, ready to plunge inside of her. "Do it, Cam… Please."

Vala imagines that she can see his face when she says the word please. "I don't know how long this will last, baby…" She smiles at his pre-emptive apology. "But God I have to have you now."

"Do it!" She groans and waits, her ass moving backwards to do it herself if he doesn't push inside of her soon. "Cameron…" She whines his name, knowing how much he loves it when she does it. 

His hands move and then she feels the head spreading her wider and she leans into it. That first feels of him entering her is one of her favorites. She savors the feeling of being opened up by his cock. It's almost too much, but she's so wet that it's still a good feeling. 

Only a moment does he pause before he finds a tempo. It's all they can stand before both of them need him to move or they'll die from wanting it. The angle is almost perfection for her, she's pretty sure that she'll get off without having to use clitoral stimulation. His cock feels amazing and she lets him know every stroke with a gasp or a grunt or a moan. Her cunt squeezes hard around him begging him to stay longer at the end of each thrust but again he leaves. Everything about it is complete ecstasy as he starts to speed up, the pulse of his rhythm sets her blood pumping faster. She's so close. So, so close. 

"Almost… Almost…" She pants out and pushes her ass back against him each time with more and more force. "Gonna come, Cam!" She's growling his name out as she feels everything tighten within her again. Then his hand has snuck around and she feels his finger flick her clit and she loses it. She's rippling hard around his dick. She hears him shout her name and can feel him filling her as he follows her across that plane. 

They ride through climax together and as she comes back to the real world she can feel him kissing along her back, hands rubbing at her hips. So soft, so gentle and she can't help but love him more for it all.

She knows he feels the loss as much as she does when he pulls out of her body before they collapse onto the mattress. She cuddles into his chest and he's pulling her tightly against his body at the same instant. It's always made her feel safe afterwards. Security and safety while at her most vulnerable. It's almost as wonderful a sensation as the orgasm right before. 

"I love you." She looks up into his eyes as she says it before kissing him. 

He rubs her nose with his before kissing the tip and then her forehead and lips. "Love you too, Baby."

While everything before this moment was primal and sexual now it's sweet and easy and soft. His hands lightly caress her body as they wind down. 

"Next time you're that horny maybe you should let me know before the big meeting, though." Cam grins and kisses her again. 

Vala rewards him with her tongue sticking out. "How was I supposed to know how amazing your ass would look while you were explaining all the stuff we are gonna do."

"So you're telling me you weren't listening at all?" Cam's not mad and not really surprised.

Vala just chuckles. "Oh, I was just assuming you'd let me know while I was de-briefing you." 

"Yeah, we both saw how much you learned about it during the de-briefing." He's amused. She loves when she can do that.

She just shrugs while pulling a blanket over their cooling bodies. "I learned some things. Maybe not specifics about the mission but…"

He just bites at her chin playfully. "I could give you a private presentation."

"Yes, please do." She's happy to listen banking on a repeat of earlier. "Just don't bother dressing again to make sure we don't have to take as long of an interlude if I get distracted again."

The End


End file.
